


oh yeah mr kringe

by HumanityIsRuined



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, gamzee will shove his club up your ass, in the ass mm, sniff it, up your ass, use the clarinet, using ur nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityIsRuined/pseuds/HumanityIsRuined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>satan was here - 0</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh yeah mr kringe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FitofPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/gifts).



so chara was ike omg bistch gimmie ur soul i want that ahitt  
and mr ckreaps was liek no plz  
friask Was on chairs back and was tri to fuck the serioal killar

50 yrs later the fresh freak was on el burrito bed w/chair and they were has the hard fuck  
"omg hardaR" said teh chair and then it busted ant then splooge wazs everyiever abd mr crasbns xame in winth sqideqwars clarent aNDS stabsed the two locaers and they died the end.

 

 

 

 

the end

 

motherfucker


End file.
